Personal health is a growing market with revenues that can be measured in the hundreds of billions of dollars. Now more than ever, individuals want access to information about, as well as privacy and control over, their personal health. In the traditional health provider model, an individual would visit a health care professional, such as a doctor, and this professional might order tests. The individual would then go to a laboratory to have the tests conducted, and the test results would be provided to the professional. Thus, raw test results and interpretation of these results would be mediated by the professional, rather than being under control of the individual. Further, these results may never make it to the individual at all due to laboratory error, administration error, or human error. Yet further, these results might not be viewed in the context of the individual's overall health.